


【Breddy】热

by SincerelyMe2007



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M, NSFW, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, 意识流, 真的很意识流, 精神BE肉体EB, 角色理解都是我流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007
Summary: 夏天实在太热了，至少陈韦丞觉得这有点干扰。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 21





	【Breddy】热

**Author's Note:**

> 作者碎碎念: 夏日又要到头了，尝试在Summer time结束以前写一点什么——目的是营造点到即止的微妙和夏日气息（直到想起来澳大利亚夏冷冬热）尚且浓郁到冒烟的🍊🐑文学
> 
> 实际情况是因为比较烂所以不能算文学。  
> 看起来很BE但实际上是EB，比较意识流，以及非常OOC注意⚠️

给他们开门的是杨叔叔，像蛇一样缠绕着两个亚洲男孩的潮湿就被关在门外。陈韦丞象征性地和长辈打完招呼后抬头，刚好撞上杨博尧的目光: 大了他一岁的人难得地扯出一个真实度比较高的笑容，努努嘴示意他坐到那个并排摆放的木头摇椅上。

他不是第一次来到杨博尧的家。但出于超过一种原因，他们选择在陈韦丞自租自住的房所里拍摄和录制频道内容。一开始两个人甚至考虑买下打印店的滞销胶卷，而后废片和等待剪辑的素材很快堆积如山，远远超出他们的想象程度。率先自告奋勇、编拍演剪发五项全当的二人这时才感到有一丝丝后悔。 所幸喜爱古典音乐的群众依旧多才多艺，陈韦丞想起时也偶尔感叹: 两人前脚尝试着发出简单的招聘需求，后脚就有负责的制作人和友善的团队从天而降，拯救他们于水火之中。

陈韦丞之前涉足过多次的屋子并不繁琐，且具有亚洲装修特有的优良传统——很久无有什么变更。他仍模糊地记着十四年前的那天，那时候澳大利亚尚未被炙炎的太阳包围，虫灾也算不上猖狂。剪了颇为失败的碎刘海的男孩默不作声地在前面大跨步走着，怀中紧紧抱着小提琴。他手脚都摆不对地跟在后面，一边开口试图保持交流，然后零零散散地得到一点回复。明晃晃的阳光使陈韦丞把这一切当作某种调侃成分大于认真的邀请，毕竟没有多少未成年人会在认识你一个星期以后就发出“干脆去我家练琴吧”的邀约。直到寂静的街道拐角突然出现的竹栏杆，清晰到不可思议的一栋老房子使他不得不哑然失笑。

空调只刚刚打开几分钟，陈韦丞恍惚间觉得自己仍是无知的幼童，只是和好友刚从台湾的街头漫步回来。杨博尧家的麻布窗帘显然已饱经沧桑，不用镜头对焦就泛着焦黄的光泽。这里太闷了，杨博尧蠕动嘴唇说话间呼出来的二氧化碳都和自己靠得太近，彼此发烫到滋滋作响。陈韦丞暗自松气: 好在过来时他就明智地穿上早几年在宜家买的海滩短裤，现在才能和相识已经十四年的好友一起四仰八叉地躺在那个暗地里会被二人嘲讽为“老人专用椅”的位置上。

杨博尧的父母很快就出门，识趣地留给他们一点所谓的私人空间。木桌子早就拾缀干净了，他的座位的脚边则放着他俩的琴盒，背带足够随意地缠绕在一起。蛇的比喻又回到陈韦丞的大脑，爬行动物结合的时候也这样交缠么？他和杨博尧的两台笔记本屏幕散发着微弱的白光。陈韦丞定定神，稍微侧身去检查摄像头的运行状态，红色的录制灯还有闪烁的REC都趾高气扬地瞪着他。

他的好友大概也嫌这气温难以忍耐，打开了远在镜头外的风扇，随之传来的叶片转动响音在陈韦丞听起来该是一个还原E。杨博尧今天也穿着短裤，只不过比他的长度稍微规矩一些，更服妥地贴着对方白净的肌肤。陈韦丞就看着杨博尧起身，自然地弯下腰，把大腿根部裸露在空气之中。

实在是太热了。  
陈韦丞有意识地发觉了一件事: 他已经硬得要命了。杨博尧这才慢吞吞地站起来，像个没事人一样转过身，停在原地盯着他。年长者把刚刚陈韦丞有意和无意投过来的视线全数返还，扫视范围也广，涵盖年轻人从冒汗的鼻尖到到涤纶布料底下的异突。

陈韦丞觉得杨博尧在等着他开口，或许又不是，于是他压缩脸部肌肉，试图指挥自己的声带做出符合逻辑的回应：“呃，哈哈…我…”

杨博尧的脸上依旧看不出表情，但他掐断陈韦丞无力又可笑的句子，补上他自己的部分：“来做爱吧。”

试图搞清楚自己的性向太难了，至少对于杨博尧来说的确如此。他在人群之间被追问时就偶尔开玩笑，说什么大胸金发的辣妹谁不喜欢呢。但最后，在负责把他的床单弄皱的陌生人里面留着胡茬和拥有喉结的并不算得上少数。他是聪明人，从不在同事同学之间大肆谈论这些被称作“私生活”的东西。亚裔试图融入欧美时尚会闹出不少笑话，于是他选择最简单的方式: 闭嘴，模仿，重复没品的dad jokes。至于那些一旦被知道了“拥有潜在的非传统性向”所随之跟来的隐晦的眼神，过长的肢体接触…它们都让杨博尧感到生理上的反胃。他的伪装足够巧妙，妙到骗过自己最好的朋友，对此一无所知傻傻地跟着暗恋他十几年。

现在好了，果盘上的飞蝇依然嗡嗡叫，空气依旧粘稠得好似煮过头的奶糊。他最好的朋友嘴巴张成一个O形，又迅速地闭上了，拽着洗出皱纹的衣角冲着他傻愣愣地笑。杨博尧叹了口气，在走回到陈韦丞的身旁时他尚能努力不去盯那个形状明显的部分，交出自己的手给对方：“只这一次。” 对面那汗津津的手立刻就紧紧地包裹住他的，仿佛生怕松开以后就找不见了一样。但是陈韦丞依旧定定地呆坐着，像没听懂哪次排练指挥的手势一样眨眨眼，并没有要离开座位的意思。

或许他根本没在听，杨博尧又想。于是他又说：“不要在这里，我们去卧室。” 陈韦丞这才像是被按了启动的机器人，以一种远远近于过社交舒适指数的距离像个无尾熊一样粘在他身后，半拉半拽地被另一个亚洲人扯到了床上。陈韦丞伸出手就要来扯他的那件短袖，姿势和神态都像个不安分的青少年，跃跃欲试要偷吃第一口禁果。杨博尧又要叹气了，但年轻者正喘着粗气抱着他，拖长了尾音说“你身上很香，闻起来甜甜的。” 在看到他的皱眉后又模凌两可地开始咕哝些他们已经不是青少年了，这得算上床的基本礼貌。

的确，他们早就不是嘻嘻哈哈地要在男厕所讨论性爱是什么的小屁孩，但陈韦丞仿佛十五年都没有变过。至于刚刚谈到的这场他任由其胡乱疯长的暗恋——辞去悉尼交响乐团工作时的那个杨博尧肯定没想到这一切都是有后果的，那种他需要担心卧室抽屉避孕套有没有过期的后果。

等他终于从一堆杂物里找到需要的盒子和瓶子时，年轻者的短裤和自己的薄衬衣都已经被抛到床角，与其一并被抛却的还有陈韦丞的耐心与理智。就像年龄最小的孩子无法忍受家庭的注意力也会落在被人身上，杨博尧的手臂肉都被拽得稍微吃痛了，但迎接他的是陈韦丞用了太多力气的吻。卧室没开空调，单一个人躺在被暴晒过得凉席上都能被热量谋杀，可在外面鸣叫的鸟和吵嚷嚷的蝉之间杨博尧只能听见陈韦丞的呼吸声，还有他自己越跳越快的心。他最好的朋友吻技一点都不差，正拿着那吻过很多女孩的唇亲他，用舌头舔他的牙齿，妄图以留下黏糊糊的唾液来证明自己是被占领了的人。

杨博尧才不会被占领，他没属于过别人。但陈韦丞的阴茎不怀好意地隔着布料顶着他，就在他俩手忙脚乱地接吻的时候杨博尧发现他也硬了。于是等那个急促的吻结束之后他抽出一个单独包装，把润滑油倒在手上准备给自己做扩张。他的好友没打算再等，眼疾手快地抢过那个瓶子，胡乱搅动了一通就伸出手指要往他的穴口试探。杨博尧没来得及抗议，陈韦丞又凑上来吻他，这次依数落在他的喉结和锁骨上，杨博尧不愿想象那些疑似琴吻的东西会被外人怎么看待。润滑油冰凉的触感让一些甜腻的音调离开他的声带，他最好的朋友笑得和诡计得逞一样，说自己的fingering从不让失望，又善意地补充刚刚那是个还原A。红晕好像在他脸上烧起来了，杨博尧想别过头去，他劝说自己的大脑这只是解决生理需求——甚至不是他的生理需求，不愿意把脆弱到雾蒙蒙的样子呈现给陈韦丞看。但年轻者尚未放弃，接着开始用国语喊他小杨，说“你放松一点，现在就让我进去好不好，我保证会很轻的”。杨博尧还没回答，可对面接着就把他的手都牢牢按住，嬉皮笑脸地靠在他肩膀上了。

陈韦丞言出必行，每一下撞击都被故意拉得很长，长到像他正襟危坐在乐池里等待演奏那至关重要的一小节前的那几秒。杨博尧看不到他脸上的神态，只能拿自己的手去舒缓前端的那些欲望，他很擅长做这个，欲望像盘旋在墙壁上的爬山虎一样迂回地缓慢地缠绕住他。陈韦丞依旧靠在他的肩膀上，他的面前是略显斑驳的墙壁。室内温度依旧高的要命，他仿佛可以看到白色的蒸汽环绕着他们，这些迷雾中的眼睛也想窥视一份爱和性欲。

可这里什么都没有，没有爬山虎，没有蒸汽，也没有眼睛。他们有的只是卧室里的一张木床，陈韦丞和杨博尧好像两个流浪者，靠在这座孤岛上互相取暖。现在是夏天，他们应该取冷才对，杨博尧恍惚之间想道。于是陈韦丞像感应到他的想法一样凑过来，用他最擅长的小眼神盯着他，无声地质问他的分心罪状。杨博尧无所对策，选择开口模仿那些色情影片里浮夸的女主角，直到被一个突如其来的深顶闭上嘴巴。

他好像从来没清楚陈韦丞想要什么，一开始他像个小狗一样跟在他身后，摇一摇尾巴、眨一眨眼杨博尧就不知不觉地默许了接下来要发生什么。他们的交流就像任何一对普通朋友一样常见，陈韦丞敞开心扉的时候往往是几个单方面失眠的夜晚，他困得实在迷迷糊糊，只有一声没一声地应答着，最后在好朋友声音的包围之下沉睡过去，把一切延迟到明天。  
陈韦丞射在那个泛黄的橡胶套内，取下来的时候还在抱怨着什么。杨博尧愣愣的盯着自己的腿间，他们的高潮几乎是同一时间达到的，于是现在他得站起身去清理乳白色的液体和不算太狼藉的床单。

陈韦丞的声音从浴室里传出来，他抛出一个显而易见的问题: “嘿，你想要进来一起洗吗？”  
于是杨博尧也站起来，把汗透了的衣服留在原地。  
实在太热了。


End file.
